Scuffle
by Masi-no-Ichigo
Summary: C'mon Ikki, just give it back" My second Ikkazu FanFic! SHOUNEN-AI, a.k.a. YAOI.


**A/N: **Gawdddddddd, this took SOOOOOOOO long...I hope they stayed relatively in character...Ikki x Kazu, Shounen-ai or Yaoi, yadadada...hope you like it! Comment and critique please. 3

**Disclaimer: **Ikki and Kazu belong to Oh! Great's Air Gear.

* * *

The wind blew hard into the window, the shutter's shaking furiously. Kazu shivered slightly, and went to close the window, when another strong gust blew straight into his face, knocking his hat off. He turned around to grab it and saw Ikki standing ten feet or so behind him, holding the white beanie. He blinked. 

"…how'd you get in my house?"

Ikki chuckled. "You really should learn to lock your doors," he said.

Kazu frowned. "And you should learn to knock. What're you doing here anyway?" he asked, quite frankly puzzled.

Ikki looked around the living room. "Thanks for the warm welcome…" he trailed off. "You're home alone _again_?" he asked incredulously.

Kazu frowned. "Yeah, my sister's never really home. She must've gotten a boyfriend, she's been out a lot recently," he added thoughtfully. "Took her long enough."

Ikki fiddled with Kazu's hat, his fingers tracing over all the seams. Kazu looked at him pointedly, but Ikki didn't give it back. "Hey," he said, walking over to Ikki and tugging at the hat. "Come on, give it back."

Ikki looked over to the left as though contemplating, but Kazu knew he was just toying with him. Kazu scowled and tugged the beanie a little harder, while still trying not to stretch it out too much. Grinning, Ikki slipped the hat out of Kazu's fingers, and held it above his head.

"Want it?" he asked mockingly. Kazu stood up straighter, and tried to pull Ikki's arm down, his fingertips only an inch or two away from the hat. He knew he was being stupid, falling for Ikki's bait, but he _really_ wanted his hat back; he felt strange without it.

Ikki suddenly spun around on the heel of his foot, sticking out his other one to knock into the back of Kazu's knees. Kazu toppled over, but the change in momentum and Kazu's grip on his arm brought Ikki down with him. Kazu wrapped his fingers around his hat quickly, grabbing it before Ikki got off him and could hold it up again. However, Ikki wouldn't move.

Kazu blinked and scowled a little. "What're you doing," he asked, clearly annoyed. "Get off me."

Ikki grinned. "No, I don't think I will." Kazu pulled the hat from between his fingers and Ikki didn't grab it again, but he still wouldn't get off.

Kazu attempted to roll over; No luck. Kazu tried to scoot to the left; Nope. Move to the right; No good. Kazu huffed and gave up trying to move. Instead, he glared up at Ikki.

Ikki just grinned more evilly at him, and flattened himself on top of the blonde. Kazu frowned. "I can't breath," he said grudgingly. "Come on, get off!"

Ikki pretended to pout. "Aw come on, we're cuddling." He smiled happily at Kazu. "See?" he asked, putting his forehead against Kazu's.

Kazu's face flushed. "Ikki, just get off o-"

Ikki turned his face to the left right when Kazu's mouth opened on the word "of", and shoved his mouth against Kazu's, his tongue already jammed into Kazu's semi-opened mouth. Kazu's already red face burned fuchsia, and Ikki chuckled into the blonde's mouth.

Kazu moaned slightly, and wriggled a little. He couldn't breath, and Ikki's weight on top of his wasn't helping. He moved his hands to Ikki's chest and held them there, contemplating whether to push the Crow's chest away or not. Kazu wasn't sure which he wanted more; oxygen, or Ikki to continue kissing him.

The Jet decided that his breath was slightly more important, and his pushed lightly and unwillingly at Ikki's chest. Ikki pulled his face away barely an inch and Kazu gulped at the air, which was pleasantly full of Ikki's scent. After about a minute of Kazu panting and Ikki laughing at his face, Kazu scowled up at Ikki again.

"…Don't you _ever_ need to breath?" he asked accusingly, his breath still somewhat restricted by Ikki's weight.

"No," said Ikki, "I'm a God, remember?"

Kazu exhaled sharply and looked away, his face still flushed. "Will you just get off?" he asked finally, getting tired of the extra weight on top of him. Ikki rolled over onto the floor and stared straight at Kazu, who scowled.

"_What?_" he asked, exasperated.

Ikki's darker eyebrows pulled together into a little frown. "You look better without the hat," he commented. Kazu blinked and his face deepened in color and Ikki chuckled.

The Crow sat up into a sitting position, and looked around. "I think I'll stay here for a while." He grinned. "Must be boring, home alone all day." He paused thoughtfully. "You're right though…it is about time your sister got a date."


End file.
